dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Writing on the Wall
|image = 624 Wax Madonnas (1).jpg |band = Attic Base |dance = Wax Madonnas |album = New World View |released = October 31, 2007 |genre = Electronic |label = Attic Base |runtime = 4:01 |writer =Matt Burton |producer = }} " " is a song by Attic Base. It was used for the group dance "Wax Madonnas" in Nia & Kendall Face Off. Group from broadcast Lyrics Close your eyes, count 1-2-3 I'll show you things you won't believe Close your eyes, count 1-2-3 Now turn around and look at me Can you see the writing on the wall Just like you did a thousand times before Did you-did you conjure up some evil spell That scared you straight, yeah straight to hell You can't believe what's happening...so Just let me say a prayer for you tonight And pray everything is going to be alright Close your eyes, count 1-2-3 Now turn around and look at me We have to have this conversation now Do you really want to say those things out loud 'Cuz it sucks me dry like a Kansas sign Is it someone that I don't recognize Can't understand a single word...so I think you've had too much to drink tonight But the doctor says-doctor says-doctor says you're going to be alright 'Cuz you can see the writing on the wall Can you see the writing (see the writing) Just like you did a thousand times before Can you see the writing (see the writing) Close your eyes, count 1-2-3 I'll show you things you won't believe You have to put through this one more time 'Cuz I think you've gone and lost your mind And it's hard to tell you how I feel When everything feels so unreal Can you just show me where it hurts...so Why don't you sleep on this tonight We tell ourselves-tell ourselves-tell ourselves everything's gonna be alright But you can see the writing on the wall Can you see the writing (see the writing) Just like you did a thousand times before Can you see the writing (see the writing) You can see the writing on the wall Can you see the writing (see the writing) Just like you did-just like you did-just like you did before Can you see the writing (see the writing) Close your eyes, count 1-2-3 Turn around and look at me I'll show you things you won't believe Close your eyes, count 1-2-3 Turn around and look at me I'll show you things you won't believe You can see the writing You can see the writing You can see the writing on the wall You can see the writing You can see the writing You can see the writing on the wall You can see the writing You can see the writing You can see the writing on the wall You can see the writing You can see the writing You can see the writing on the wall You can see the writing You can see the writing (You can see the writing on the wall) You can see the writing on the wall You can see the writing You can see the writing (Just like you did-just like you did) You can see the writing on the wall Just like you did a thousand times before Trivia *The group dance was inspired by Madonna, with each girl portraying a different Madonna era: **Brynn: Don't Tell Me **JoJo: Material Girl **Kalani: Blond Ambition **Kendall: Like a Prayer **Nia: Vogue Gallery 624 Wax Madonnas (2).jpg Category:Season Six Songs Category:Season 6 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Electronic Category:Songs used in Nia & Kendall Face Off